Espresso
by shannon5
Summary: Spike's hyper and needs a friend.


Title: Espresso Author: Shannon Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Willow/Spike Distribution: My site NHA, WLS, Bite Me.Please?, if they want it. Anyone else that wants it just let me know. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, WB, and FOX Spoilers: Through up to Something Blue. Summary: Spike's hyper, and needs a friend Author's Notes: Takes place between Something Blue and Hush. I know I'm taking the easy, don't have to deal with Tara or Spike loves Buffy problems, but I just felt like writing total fluff. So if I didn't want to spend the forever explaining how things are different than canon, I decided to do it this way.  
  
Part 1  
  
Willow stretched out on the bed enjoying the silence. Buffy was visiting her father for a week. Xander and Anya had decided to take some time off and get away. That just left her and Giles for a few days. She had agreed to go help him out with research in the afternoons, but as long as there was no big bad to investigate she had her nights free.  
  
This was a great time to catch up on studying and to read those books she had been wanting to read but never got around to. Spotting one of the books sitting on her nightstand she reached for it, but before she had finished the first page there was an insistent knocking on her door. Assuming it was probably just someone from the party down the hall she decided to ignore it. Unfortunately, whoever it was couldn't seem to take a hint, the knocking wasn't going away.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Let me in Red."  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked. What the hell was he doing here? Why wasn't he at Giles'?  
  
"Who else?" The door was pushed open and Spike bounced through, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Willow asked, sitting up, watching the vampire opening and closing cupboards and closets along the walls of the small dorm room. "Did Giles send you for something?"  
  
"Nope." Opening Buffy's closet door he began searching through the clothes he found there. "Well the watcher's exact words were to get 'the bloody hell out.' So I came here."  
  
"Why did he kick you out?"  
  
"Don't know. He was mumbling something about Ritalin working on vampires though."  
  
Willow watched the vampire from the bed. She really should stop him from going through Buffy's stuff, but she still wasn't sure why he was here, or why Giles told him to leave. Was he dangerous? If he was, she didn't want to piss him off. The phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hi, Giles." Willow was only half paying attention to the phone call; she was still watching the vampire who was now almost completely inside the closet. Spike pulled a short red skirt and a black sleeveless shirt out of Buffy's closet.  
  
"This'll do," the blonde vampire said.  
  
"Do for what?" Willow asked, "No not you Giles."  
  
"For you." Spike carried the clothing over and set it next to her.  
  
"Yeah he's here," Willow held up the skirt, wondering again what the hell was going on, "He said you kicked him out."  
  
"Yes, well I didn't intend for him to go to you. I'm sorry," Giles said, "I'm afraid he's a little hyper."  
  
"Got that," Willow watched as the vampire in question began searching through Buffy's shoes, "Why?"  
  
"He found the espresso machine Buffy gave me for Christmas; he tried to make his own."  
  
"Too much?" she asked.  
  
"These'll work too," Spike said triumphantly, holding up a pair of boots with impossibly high heels.  
  
"Yes," Giles sighed, "Send him back. I'll deal with him. I did promise you a few nights off."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Giles. I can handle it." Willow watched as Spike began searching through the makeup bags sitting next to the mirror. "Giles I gotta go." She quickly assured him that she would send Spike away if he got to be too much and hung up the phone.  
  
"I know the Slayer has more makeup than this," Spike muttered, not finding what he was looking for.  
  
"Uh, Spike?" Willow pushed the clothing and boots aside and walked over to where Spike was standing. "Do you want to tell me something?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Spike tossed several compacts aside, "'Cause not really, except that you need better makeup."  
  
"How about the reason you're going through Buffy's clothes and picking out makeup?"  
  
"Oh, we're going out," he set the makeup aside, "where's the rest of the Slayer's stuff?"  
  
"With her. Where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking the Bronze on the way over here, but did you know there's a party a few rooms down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
"No," Willow returned to the bed and picked up her book, "I want to read my book."  
  
Spike grabbed the book and tossed it aside. "It's Saturday night. You have to go out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you do. You're what, nineteen?" Spike was once again examining his choice of clothes. "You're supposed to go out on Saturday nights, 'sides I wanna dance."  
  
"If I go with you for an hour, will you go home and let me read?" Willow decided it was probably easier to do what he wanted for a while. Maybe it would burn off the excess caffeine and he could go back to Giles' without the risk of the watcher staking him.  
  
"Yep," Spike nodded, still slightly bouncing, "But you have to wear these."  
  
"No," Willow eyed the very short skirt, "I'll go in my own clothes."  
  
"Please, please, please?!" Spike dropped to his knees in front of her, "C'mon. You'll look so hot."  
  
Willow stared at Spike, he thought she'd look hot? No one had ever said she looked hot before, and it was just for a couple of hours. "What the hell? Give them to me," Willow grabbed the clothes and stared at the vampire, "You have to turn around while I change. I'd send you outside, but I think you'd forget why you're here."  
  
Spike flopped back on Buffy's bed and rolled away from Willow. "Hurry up Red. I wanna dance," he whined, bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Give me a second okay?" Willow pulled the shirt over her head, and straightened the skirt.  
  
"Done?" he asked, when heard her pick up the boots.  
  
"I'm dressed, just need to get these boots on. If I fall and break my neck it's your fault," she tugged the boots on and stood up, "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go party." he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door and down the hall.  
  
Part 2  
  
Willow stumbled as she tried to keep up with the hyper vampire. Between trying to run to maintain the speed he was moving at, and the heels, she was going to fall. She didn't even want to think about how short her skirt was. How did Buffy wear these things anyway?  
  
"Spike, slow down!" she yelled at the vampire, "The party isn't going anywhere."  
  
"We already missed a lot of it though," Spike stopped in front of the room where all the noise was coming from, "We're here."  
  
Spike pushed open the door and pulled Willow inside the very crowded, very noisy room. As he surveyed their surroundings, several people greeted Willow, as well as more than a few guys turning to stare at her.  
  
"Beer?" asked a guy that Willow didn't recognize, holding a large plastic cup out to her.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," Willow shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"C'mon let's dance." Spike spotted an empty spot on the floor near where some other couples were dancing, and began pulling Willow in that direction.  
  
"Spike, I really don't." Willow's protest was cut off by the music coming from the speakers she was now standing next to.  
  
Spike pulled Willow close to him as they danced to the slow song that was currently playing. He kept her on the dance floor for two more songs, before she convinced him that she couldn't dance anymore in the boots he had chosen.  
  
They made their way across the room to the door. Some of the party was spilling over to the next room. Hoping it would be quieter there, Willow directed Spike to the new room. They walked in to find everyone sitting in a circle on the floor, drinks in hand. They stood watching for a moment, before someone noticed them.  
  
"Hey, you're in that Wicca group right?" a girl Willow knew as Janice asked when she saw them.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Can you really do spells? I'm Janice by the way."  
  
"Willow. And yes I can do spells," Spike coughed slightly next to her, "Sorry, this is Spike."  
  
"We want to do a spell. We want to find our true love," another girl offered moving over to make room for Willow and Spike. "We have this book but it doesn't seem to be working."  
  
Willow sat next to the girl and took the offered book. She quickly scanned the spell they were using. Of course it wasn't working for them; the spell didn't use any of the right ingredients for a love spell.  
  
"What exactly do you want to do?"  
  
"We want to find our true loves," someone volunteered.  
  
"Not make someone fall in love with you though, right? Just make you able to find the person that already is meant to love you?"  
  
"Yeah, can you do it?"  
  
"I think so, but not with this book, and not with these ingredients." Willow closed the book, "Let me see what I have in my room."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow came back to the room a few minutes later, hands full of spell ingredients, to find Spike sitting on the floor talking to the group of girls. They were all leaning in listening to whatever it was he was telling them.  
  
"So you really knew a werewolf?" Janice asked.  
  
"Not as well as Red here but yeah," Spike jumped up to grab the items Willow had nearly dropped at the mention of werewolves.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered angrily, as he took some of the items from her.  
  
"Don't worry Luv. They think I'm drunk, and they won't remember a thing in the morning anyway." He gestured to the pile of empty bottles next to one of the beds.  
  
"Willow did you really date a werewolf?" someone asked, "And that girl that rooms with you, did she really date a vampire?"  
  
"Spike!" Willow began setting the candles in a circle while glaring at the vampire. "Do you all believe in those things?"  
  
"Well, I've lived here all my life, and it would probably explain a lot of things."  
  
"Spike seems sure it's all real," someone else pointed out.  
  
"Spike is very drunk," Willow placed the last candle, "Now, I need everyone to move into the circle."  
  
"Are you sure this'll work?" Janice asked, stepping into the circle.  
  
"I've never done a spell to affect this many people before," Willow began arranging the ingredients in front of her, "So I can't promise it'll affect everyone. Also, it may not happen right away."  
  
"It won't?" a disappointed voice asked.  
  
"No. You may not have found your true love yet. If the spell works it'll draw you to them, but if you don't already know them it may take some time."  
  
"Are we ready to start?" Janice looked around the crowd of girls in the circle, "Spike, aren't you going to do it too?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike, maybe it'll bring Harmony back." Willow hid her smile behind the book.  
  
"Not bloody likely," Spike stepped into the circle. Not like it could hurt, unless of course something went wrong with Red's spell. True, that does happen often, but as long as it didn't make him kiss the slayer again.  
  
After everyone was in the circle Willow began to read the spell from the book, adding the ingredients as directed. When she was finished, everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Is that all?" Janice asked, "How will we know it worked?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel any different."  
  
"Just give it a couple of days. See if you feel more drawn to anyone. If anyone wants I can try individual spells then, assuming this doesn't work."  
  
"Hey, Red, I'm uh, feeling kinda tired. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, sure Spike," Willow said goodbye to a few people and reassured them they could call in a couple of days if they wanted the spell redone.  
  
Spike and Willow made their way back to Willow's room, Spike moving slower with every step.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked, unlocking her door.  
  
"I guess. Just got really tired suddenly," Spike stumbled into the room.  
  
"Espresso wearing off will do that to you. Kinda like a high, it's great till it's gone then you crash," Willow laughed, as the previously hyper vampire collapsed onto Buffy's bed, "Okay, guess you're staying here tonight."  
  
Before she had the words out, Spike had fallen asleep. Picking up the phone, she called Giles and told him the situation. She assured him that she would bring the vampire back as soon as the sun set the next day, and 'yes' she would be fine with him in the room, and 'yes' she did have a stake handy.  
  
She grabbed a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.  
  
Part 3  
  
Spike opened his eyes slowly, not sure where he was. He was positive it wasn't the watcher's bathtub because he was in a bed. Looking around he realized he was in Buffy and Willow's dorm room. It was starting to come back to him now. Watcher kicked him out; he went to see the witch. He had gone to her, because she was as depressed as he was, though her friends didn't seem to notice. They went to a party; she had done a spell for a bunch of girls. He didn't remember much after that.  
  
Getting out of the bed, he turned her clock so he could see the time. It was noon and he had at seven more hours before he could leave. Where was the witch anyway? He made his way to the small refrigerator in the corner and found a note taped to it.  
  
Spike,  
  
Hope you slept well. I had to go to class. I'll be back around two. Sorry I didn't have any blood here, but I'll bring some with me after class. Help yourself to anything else in the fridge.  
  
Willow.  
  
Spike read the note. Great, no blood. Opening the door he looked at the food that they did have; some yogurt, an apple, and a few candy bars. No wonder they were always at Giles' flat, they needed to eat. Grabbing a candy bar he wandered around the small room looking for something to do until Willow returned.  
  
As he was looking through the pile of books next to Willow's bed he heard a beeping sound coming from her desk. Looking up to find the source, he saw that her computer was on and a small window had opened. Moving closer he saw it was a message from Angel.  
  
Angel: Willow, how are you?  
  
Spike stared at the screen for a moment. Obviously the poof thought Willow was here and was expecting an answer. His day was getting interesting after all. Now all he had to do was figure out how to reply. He decided to start typing and see if it worked.  
  
Hi, Angel, I'm great. You still broody?  
  
Spike hit the enter key and was pleased to see his message had been sent. Now he had to see how long it would take his grand-sire to figure out it wasn't from the witch.  
  
Angel: Is Buffy okay? She was kind of upset when she left L.A.  
  
Smiling Spike quickly typed a reply. His day was getting better and better.  
  
She's fine. Spent a whole day making out with Spike, they were planning their wedding.  
  
Spike smiled, as he imagined the look on Angel's face as he read the message. He was enjoying himself so much he didn't hear the door open next to him.  
  
"Spike, I got back early," Willow came through the door holding up a paper bag, "Brought blood. What are you doing at my computer?"  
  
"Red, I uh, I was bored and."  
  
"God, Spike you didn't. You told Angel. Does he know it's you?" Willow asked as she quickly read the messages on the screen.  
  
"Of course not, wouldn't believe me if I did," Spike pointed out.  
  
"Move." Willow pushed the vampire out of the chair and quickly began typing a message to Angel.  
  
Angel, sorry that was Spike, not me. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
A few seconds later a message appeared.  
  
Angel: Is it true?  
  
Yes and No. It happened but there was a spell.  
  
Angel: She's not dating Spike then?  
  
Of course not.  
  
"Take all my fun away," Spike mumbled, as he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a plastic container of blood.  
  
Willow finished her conversation with Angel and shut down the computer turning her attention to the vampire in her room.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Just having some fun Pet." Spike pulled a mug from a shelf and began pouring blood into it.  
  
"Fun?" Willow was staring at the vampire, "You call screwing with both Buffy and Angel's lives fun?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Spike set his mug in the microwave and pressed the appropriate buttons.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"You left me here alone. With the computer on," he pointed out, as he withdrew his mug and began drinking.  
  
"I didn't know you even knew how to use it," Willow was pacing the room, "And this so not my fault. I didn't invite you over, I didn't want to go to a party, and I certainly didn't tell you pass out on Buffy's bed!"  
  
"Fine, I won't do it again, okay? What'd you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't suppose I could do my history paper?" Willow said looking at the pile of books she needed to go through this week.  
  
"That what those books are for?" Spike gestured to the books next to her bed.  
  
"Yeah. Gotta write a paper on Germany during World War II."  
  
"I'll help," Spike said, grabbing several books and lying down on the bed.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I was there Luv," Spike opened a book and began scanning the pages, "Probably know more than these books."  
  
"Alright, then let's write a paper." Willow grabbed her notebook, no point in arguing, he probably did know more than the books about this.  
  
By sunset Willow's paper was almost finished, she just needed to proofread it. The paper had gone quicker than expected; of course she didn't have to read all those books. Spike had answered most of her questions. Her Professor had said they could write a personal account of the war instead of a research paper. Of course, she would have to lie and say he was a grandparent or something.  
  
"Ready to head back to Giles'?" Willow closed her notebook.  
  
"Rather go out somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know?" Spike grabbed his duster, "Bronze? Or we could look at flats, I really need one."  
  
"You want an apartment?" Willow looked at the vampire, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Rather not stay in the watcher's tub forever."  
  
"Are Giles and Buffy going to let you do that?" Willow was a little skeptical, "It's not like you're there voluntarily."  
  
"You think the watcher wants me in his flat all the time?' Spike raised an eyebrow, "And I doubt the slayer really cares as long as I leave her alone."  
  
"Isn't it kinda late to look for an apartment? And how are you going to pay for one?"  
  
"Got money, Luv. Don't get to be my age without saving some money." Spike looked at the still shocked look on Willow's face. He didn't really care about finding an apartment but he was enjoying spending time with Willow. He didn't want to see that end already. "Gonna help?"  
  
"Um sure," Willow grabbed her jacket. She had really enjoyed last night and this afternoon. Spending time with Spike was kind of fun, when he wasn't going out of his way to annoy anyone. "Where are we going to find anything this late though?"  
  
"For enough money there are always places to look at. Let's go buy a paper and see what we can find."  
  
Willow shrugged; he was more accustomed to doing things like this at night than she was. So, she was going to have to take his word for it.  
  
Part 4  
  
Willow followed Spike and the real-estate woman into the fourth apartment of the night. Spike had been right, for enough money, people would change their rules. The first three apartments had been nice, and Spike didn't seem concerned about money, but they all had a lot of very large windows. Probably not a selling point for a vampire.  
  
"This apartment is a basement apartment, but it's every bit as nice as the others we've looked at," the woman was assuring them.  
  
"Basement?" Willow asked, this could be a good thing.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Not at all," Spike assured the woman, "I actually prefer the privacy of fewer windows."  
  
They walked into the apartment. It was larger than Willow expected, and as the woman had said every bit as nice, just fewer windows.  
  
"It comes with all the kitchen appliances," the woman said, leading them toward the kitchen. "I'll give you a few minutes to look around. Let me know if you have any questions."  
  
Willow wandered out of the kitchen and looked around the large living room, then made her way down the hall. She stopped for a second to poke her head into a small bathroom.  
  
"Spike, there's only a shower, no bathtub. Wherever will you sleep?" she asked when the vampire came up behind her.  
  
"Smart ass," Spike turned back around and headed to the end of the hall where there were two bedrooms.  
  
Willow followed behind him. Walking into the larger of the bedrooms, she opened the closet. It was large, not that it mattered, she thought, he only seemed to have one outfit.  
  
"So what do you think?" Spike asked.  
  
"I like it," Willow turned to face him, "It's big, and there's only a few small windows to cover."  
  
"It's not furnished," Spike pointed out, "and the walls need to be something other than white."  
  
"Is that a problem, to get furniture and paint?" Willow suddenly realized that he might have the money for rent but not money for extras.  
  
"Only if I have to buy them alone. I don't think I've ever brought furniture before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never stayed in one place very long," Spike smiled, "Gonna help me?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, I guess," Willow was surprised he even wanted her help, "We can start tomorrow."  
  
"Right, let's go sign the lease then." Spike took her hand and pulled her from the room.  
  
Spike and Willow quickly located the real-estate woman and signed all the necessary papers. Apparently, when you can pay for a year's rent in advance, credit and background checks are optional. The woman gave Spike the keys and told them to call if they had any problems.  
  
"We should really go to Giles' now," Willow said, as she closed the door behind the woman.  
  
"Let's celebrate," Spike said, "I want to have fun."  
  
"We did that last night."  
  
"C'mon. We can go to that coffee shop. It's not far from here."  
  
"You want to go to the Espresso Pump?" Willow asked astonished, "I don't think you need any more caffeine and I believe the other's voted that I'm not allowed to have any."  
  
"They aren't here to stop you. 'Sides why do they get to decide what you can do?" Spike stuck the keys in his pocket and began pulling her out the door, "Let's go have caffeine."  
  
"One coffee, then we really do need to get back to Giles."  
  
"Fine," Spike pulled the door closed as they left the apartment.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A couple of hours, and several espressos later, Willow and Spike entered Giles' apartment.  
  
"Giles?" Willow called out as she pushed the door closed.  
  
"Watcher?"  
  
"Giles?" Willow repeated, "Guess he's not here? Where do you think he went?"  
  
"Maybe he got himself a life?" Spike suggested.  
  
"That's not very nice," Willow giggled, "Giles has a life."  
  
"Right, I've been living here for weeks, luv, he never goes anywhere, unless it's with you lot."  
  
"I'm sure he must," Willow giggled again, "We can't be his whole life."  
  
"I'm right here," Giles said, coming down the stairs, "And I do have a life."  
  
"Sorry Giles," Willow looked at the floor, she was never the one making fun of Giles, "Any research for us?"  
  
"Actually yes, I expected you hours ago."  
  
"Sorry we were. Oh, Spike found an apartment," Willow said cheerfully, "He doesn't have to live in your bathtub anymore."  
  
"Well that's." Giles began, when he heard something fall behind him, "Spike what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing,." Spike turned quickly moving his hands behind his back.  
  
"What did you do?" Willow's attention was now on the vampire too.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you two.? What's in your hands?" Giles asked, ignoring the giggling girl behind him.  
  
Spike pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a broken vase. "It cracked when I picked it up."  
  
"Just cracked by itself?" Giles raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yeah, Giles it's one of those trick vases. Just falls apart when you touch it," Willow giggled again.  
  
Giles turned to glare at the girl. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Willow tried to smile innocently.  
  
"See, you have a little fun and everyone thinks you've lost your mind," Spike set the broken glass vase down and began moving more items around on the shelves.  
  
"Don't touch anything." Giles said, still watching Willow, "Why is he more hyper than when he left here last night?"  
  
"We uh, well."  
  
"What were you two doing all evening?"  
  
"We went to find an apartment, and then we, uh, we kindofwenttotheespressopump."  
  
"You went where?"  
  
"Espresso Pump," Spike supplied. "We wanted to celebrate."  
  
"You both drank espressos?" Giles asked, glaring at the embarrassed looking girl in front of him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Neither of you are going to be of any use to me tonight. We'll research tomorrow. Willow go home, Spike." Giles hesitated for a second, "Just go."  
  
"We're outta here." Spike grabbed Willow's arm and headed for the door.  
  
Giles watched the door close behind them. Buffy and Xander had better return soon, Spike was not a good influence on Willow.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow followed Spike as he made his way toward the Bronze. At least that's where she assumed he was going.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Pet?" He stopped walking and turned to face her.  
  
"My dorm's the other way."  
  
"Not going there."  
  
"Giles told me to go home."  
  
"Do you always do what everyone tells you to?" Spike asked.  
  
"Usually why?" Willow looked at the ground, she did have a tendency to just listen to everyone else.  
  
"Have a lot more fun if you do what you want to, that's all." Spike grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the Bronze again. "Let's go."  
  
Willow began to follow him, and then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Spike, wouldn't this just be doing what someone else tells me to again. Maybe I don't want to go to the Bronze."  
  
Spike turned again to look at her, she was right. He was telling her what to do just like everyone else.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to rent a movie, maybe two. And go home and watch it."  
  
"Alone?" Spike asked, he was having fun with the witch; he didn't want to go home already.  
  
Willow smiled slightly; he looked so disappointed at the thought of her going home alone. She considered pretending that it was true, but what if he believed her and took off. She really didn't want to spend the whole evening alone.  
  
"Well, uh, no. I was kind of thinking you'd come too," Willow said, "You can even pick one of the movies."  
  
"Let's go then," Spike said, "Movies it is."  
  
An hour later, they walked into the dorm room, bags of videos and junk food in hand. Willow had chosen Willy Wonka and Spike was still refusing to tell her what movie he had chosen.  
  
"I told you it's a comedy," Spike set the bag of food on the desk near the door.  
  
"But what comedy? I didn't see you anywhere near the comedy section." Willow insisted.  
  
"Trust me; it's the funniest movie I've ever seen." Spike grabbed the chips and two sodas and sat on Willow's bed, patting the seat next to him, "Yours first. I've never seen it."  
  
"You've never seen Willy Wonka?" Willow turned to the vampire in surprise, "How could you not?"  
  
"Vampires aren't usually big on children's movies, pet."  
  
"I guess," Willow started the movie and went to sit next to the vampire, "But this movie terrified me when I was little. I was convinced that something horrible would happen to Xander or Jesse every time they did something wrong."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I never really did anything that bad."  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Spike asked, "You never did anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really bad. I was always the good girl," Willow shrugged, "I love this song."  
  
Spike and Willow turned their attention to the movie then, Spike occasionally asking questions. Willow had been right, the movie was good. When it was over, he looked over at Willow, who was now softly snoring, her head resting on his shoulder. Guess they weren't watching his movie tonight. He reached around her, locating the remote control and pressing the appropriate buttons to turn the movie and television off. He tried to work his arm from under her but it just caused her to put her arm over him. Sliding down in the bed he silently hoped the slayer wasn't returning tonight or in the morning. He'd hate for Willow to wake up next to a pile of dust.  
  
Part 5  
  
Willow snuggled closer to the body next to her. Body? Her eyes flew open, whose body? Slowly, she focused on the body next to her, the body she had an arm and leg over. Spike! What was he doing.? Wait, they were watching movies. She must have fallen asleep. She tried to move away from him but his arm immediately tightened, holding her closer. 'Great,' she thought, 'now what do I do?' Raising her head she looked at the clock, it was only nine; he could be asleep for hours yet.  
  
"Spike?" she asked quietly, "Spike, we need to get up."  
  
"Wanna sleep," he mumbled, rolling over and throwing one leg over hers and pulling her closer still.  
  
"'Kay, you can sleep, but I really need to get up." She wasn't entirely sure that's what she wanted. She was kind of enjoying being here with him.  
  
"More fun here."  
  
"Right, watching you sleep. Lots of fun there." Willow tried pushing his arm away again.  
  
"Can probably think of something more fun than that." Spike tightened his arm pulling her against him.  
  
"Such as?" Willow asked. Not that she couldn't think of fun things to do in bed, but this was Spike and he certainly didn't think of her like that. "Oh!" her thoughts were cut off when Spike kissed her.  
  
"That." Spike raised his head, looking down at the shocked redhead. What was he thinking? This was Willow, he'd be dust if the Slayer found out, and he didn't think of her that way, right?  
  
"Spike? Uh?" Willow was still staring at him, "What.uh.just happened?"  
  
Rolling away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed, he mumbled something she couldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah, Spike gotta speak up." Willow crawled over to sit behind him, "I'm sorry I guess it was a mistake you didn't. I mean why would you."  
  
"No Red," Spike lifted his head but didn't turn to look at her, "It's not that I didn't. I wanted to but you're the Slayer's best friend and I. bloody hell, I don't want to be dust."  
  
"Weren't you the one telling me not to do what everyone tells me to do?"  
  
"Yeah but you drinking coffee won't get you killed," Spike turned to look at her this time.  
  
"Buffy won't stake you."  
  
"No, that would be way too quick for her I'm sure." Spike was now pacing the room.  
  
"It's not like you attacked me," Willow leaned against the pillows, "Hell, it's not even like I objected."  
  
"But you didn't want me."  
  
"Who says I didn't?"  
  
Spike stopped pacing and turned to face her again. She had wanted him to kiss her. She had never said anything that would even. Of course, up until a few weeks ago, the wolf had been around but still, he would have known wouldn't he?  
  
"You wanted me to."  
  
"Well yeah, but I never thought that you would feel." Willow sat up suddenly, "The spell!"  
  
"What?" Spike looked at her confused. First the kiss, then finding out she wanted him too. Now, she had switched subjects completely, and he was lost.  
  
"The love spell at the party," she prompted.  
  
"That was a real spell? I assumed you had just made something up."  
  
"Well, yeah it was real. I didn't think it would work, I mean my spells never work but."  
  
"Are you saying that you're my true love?" Spike was still staring at her.  
  
"Okay well, since you're looking at me like I've grown a second head, I guess you're not happy about that possibility. But maybe the spell went wrong, maybe it didn't find true love, maybe it found." Her idea was cut off by Spike kissing her again.  
  
"Who says I'm not happy about it, Pet?" he pulled away from her, "Just surprised is all. I guess I kind of always assumed that Dru was my true love."  
  
"I thought it would be Oz. That's why I did the spell; I thought it would bring Oz back."  
  
"So you're the one who's disappointed?" Spike backed away from her.  
  
"No! I mean, sure you come with a whole new set of problems, but hey I don't have to chain you up once a month," Willow smiled.  
  
"Can if you want," Spike pulled her against him, "Didn't think you were into that though."  
  
"That's so not what I meant," Willow smiled, wrapping her arms around the vampire, "But you had said something earlier about fun things to do in bed."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hello?" Willow grabbed the phone, pushing Spike's hand away.  
  
"Hi, Giles," Willow sat up pulling the sheet with her, "Yeah, he's here, and we'll be over as soon as it's dark. Bye."  
  
"What'd the Watcher want?" Spike asked as she replaced the receiver.  
  
"He wants us to come over. Research," Willow quickly moved out of his reach, "But we need to start getting your apartment ready. Don't think Buffy will like you living here when she gets back."  
  
"Pet, it's the middle of the afternoon, I can't go anywhere." He watched as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her closet.  
  
"We don't need to go anywhere yet. You need to call and have the power turned on; I assume you want light in your new apartment. Oh, and a phone," Willow pointed out, "then we can start looking at furniture and stuff on the internet."  
  
"I can buy furniture without leaving home?"  
  
"Yep. Though I was thinking we could just get an idea of what you want, and then we can find it at a store. You'll get it faster that way."  
  
"Sure you don't want to stay here?" he asked, reaching for her.  
  
"We have to get this stuff done, Spike. Buffy will be back in a few days." Willow stepped out of his reach, "I'm going to shower. You can start making those phone calls."  
  
She grabbed her clothes and quickly left the room, leaving Spike to make the calls himself.  
  
Part 6  
  
Willow watched as the men carried in the last of Spike's new furniture. 'Just in time,' she thought, 'Buffy will be back tomorrow.' Giles was so happy about having Spike out of his apartment he had even helped them paint. That's what they had been doing all week, painting and buying furniture. Unfortunately you couldn't have furniture delivered at night so she was stuck there supervising.  
  
Giles and Spike would be there as soon as the sunset to help arrange the rooms the way Spike wanted them. Giles was even sort of getting along with Spike, but Willow was sure it was just the thought of getting his bathroom back that was causing Giles' new found patience. Spike had spent most of the last week with Willow anyway, which made her wonder if Giles knew what was going on.  
  
He wasn't going to be happy, she knew that much. So, if he suspected anything he was keeping it to himself. She should just tell him, she couldn't hide it forever. She was also going to have to tell Buffy and Xander, she thought, pushing the door closed as the last delivery man left. She'd tell Giles tonight, maybe he'd calm down before she had to tell the others.  
  
Grabbing the phone on the kitchen counter Willow called her dorm room. She might as well tell Spike her plan; he should know what's going on. She set the phone back in its cradle, the line was busy. Well he'd be surprised tonight then, it's not like he hadn't wanted her to tell Giles.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike looked up from the book he was reading at the familiar sound of the beeping from the computer, alerting him to a message. Willow must have left it on again; one of her friends was trying to find her. He'd just go shut it off for her. Walking over to the desk, he saw that it was a message from Angel's cheerleader.  
  
Cordelia: Willow? Great you're online. What happened last time you talked to Angel? He's been in a seriously bad mood.  
  
He put Angel in a bad mood? His work that day hadn't been wasted after all.  
  
Cordelia: He's been mumbling about the bleach seeping into someone's brain. Says he's not sure who's though.  
  
Spike sat down and began to type his reply.  
  
Probably pissed about me and the slayer.  
  
He wasn't going to bother pretending to be Willow this time. He could fluster the cheerleader just as easily without the false pretense.  
  
Cordelia: What are you talking about.? You're not Willow.  
  
Spike: Nope. It's Spike.  
  
Cordelia: That explains the bleach comment. What are you doing on Willow's computer? Or in Sunnydale?  
  
Spike quickly explained the chip, as well as his and Willow's new found relationship.  
  
Cordelia: No way in hell is Willow. Not with you. What about Oz?  
  
Spike: The wolf is gone, left to find himself or something.  
  
Cordelia: Poor Willow. But if you and Willow. Buffy hasn't dusted you?  
  
Spike: Slayer doesn't know yet. She's out of town.  
  
Cordelia: Ooh! Can I be there when she finds out? It'll be great, either her head'll explode or she'll stake you. Either way, it'll be a good day for me.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Spike glanced at the clock and realized it was probably the Watcher.  
  
Spike: Watcher's here gotta go. If her head explodes I'll send you pictures.  
  
Spike quickly shut off the computer and opened the door. Giles had his fist raised to knock again.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, sleeping." Spike stretched then reached for his duster, "Ready to go?"  
  
Giles turned and walked back down the hall, the vampire trailing behind him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow began putting away the groceries and kitchen supplies while Giles and Spike arranged the furniture. They had decided to order a pizza rather than cook something that night. Glancing into the living room, she saw Spike looking at the directions for his stereo, surrounded by a large tangle of wires.  
  
"Spike, do you help with that?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Giles walked into the kitchen and stood behind Willow, watching her put away the last of the dishes.  
  
"Willow, I think we need to talk," he said when she turned around.  
  
"Yeah, we do. About what?"  
  
"You and Spike."  
  
"Me and." Willow looked at the watcher in surprise, "You know?"  
  
"Well I only suspected but now." Giles began, "Willow, he's."  
  
"I know all the reasons why it's wrong, Giles," Willow shrugged, "But it doesn't feel wrong. We have fun together. He doesn't try to change me, or tell me not to use magic. He's different when Buffy's not around."  
  
"I know," Giles said, "He doesn't try to.annoy me nearly as much when Buffy and Xander are not around. But I'm still not sure that."  
  
"Giles, you have to trust me. And let's face it; we know Spike is capable of a long term relationship. He was with Drucilla for over a hundred years, and she left, not him."  
  
"Willow." Giles sighed, of the three kids she was the one he least expected to do something this rash. She did have very good judgment, and if he could tolerate Anya then he could certainly deal with Spike, "Does Buffy know?"  
  
"Not yet, I'll tell her tomorrow. It'll help if I know you're on my side."  
  
"I'm not happy about this, but if it's what you want. You'll be careful?" he asked.  
  
"I give up," Spike said, walking into the kitchen and tossing the stereo directions on the counter, "Careful about what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"You told him?" Spike asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he's not happy but won't stake you," Willow said, hugging him.  
  
"So, I'm not the only one that told without permission," Spike said smiling.  
  
"You told someone? Who?"  
  
"The cheerleader."  
  
"The cheer.You told Cordelia?!" Willow was now staring at the vampire in shock, "Giles won't stake you, but I might."  
  
"She's all the way in L.A., what's the harm?"  
  
"What if Buffy stops in to see Angel before she comes back?" Giles asked, not surprised the vampire acted without thinking, "Why were you talking to Cordelia anyway?"  
  
"Red left the computer on."  
  
"Spike, can't you just ignore the damn computer?" Willow asked, "Okay, so let's hope Buffy doesn't talk to Angel before we do."  
  
Willow left the room to answer a knock at the door, grabbing the money for the pizza on her way out.  
  
"If you hurt her." Giles began, stepping closer to the vampire.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Pizza's here," Willow yelled from the other room.  
  
The two men made their way to the other room. They would deal with Buffy in the morning when they had too.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
